


Cold Hand, Warmed Heart

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Having his hand grown back didn't sit as well with the Crook as others might have thought but when Sara takes note she decides to help him with it.





	Cold Hand, Warmed Heart

Following the regeneration of his hand and his ‘talk’ with Mick Sara noticed a suspicious looking injury on the Crook.

 

“What happened to your hand?” she asked him.

“Hurt it during my fight with Mick,” Leonard explained.

“I saw you after that fight. Your hand wasn’t hurt. What really happened?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he dismissed moving for the door to leave the Galley only for his path to be blocked by the tiny assassin.

“It matters to me. What happened?” she pressed.

“It’s no big deal. I just- getting used to this new hand is harder than you’d think. It looks like my old hand, works like my old hand but it’s hard to forget about the fact that I did lose it and sometimes my hand feels numb like it’s not there anymore. So, digging my nails into the skin helps to remind me that it’s there, that it’s real,” he answered before taking note of Sara’s expression.

“Look it’s no big deal, alright? It’s not even serious or anything. Anyway it didn’t really work too well so probably useless to try that again,” he continued.

“Come with me,” Sara said grabbing the hand in question as she dragged him off.

“Why?”

“Because I figure you’d rather not do this in a public space,” she said leading him back to his room before sitting them both on his bed.

“Do what?” he asked in a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

“You said that hurting your hand didn’t work to remind you that it’s real?”

“Yeah.”

“How many times have you been hurt?”

“Too many. Now mind telling me what you’re getting at?”

“The reason hurting your hand didn’t work is because you’re too used to dealing with pain. So maybe we should try something you’re not used to, to remind you your hand exists,” she said taking hold of his hand.

“Like what?”

 

She gave no response and simply pressed her lips against his hand. To Leonard’s surprise and confusion she started kissing each and every one of his fingers all over. A kiss to every knuckle, every fingerprint, there wasn’t a single space on his fingers that didn’t get her lips pressed against them.

 

Leonard sat there unable to react in the slightest to what was happening, unable to even breathe. He had already started developing confusing feelings for the woman sitting before him. As time had passed he found himself growing closer and closer to her even to the point where he wasn’t uncomfortable huddling against her for warmth when they were trapped in the hull of the ship. Still, this moment was somehow far more intimate than any other he had shared with her and if he were being honest it wasn’t an unpleasant experience.

 

As Sara finished on his fingers she turned her attention to the back of his hand leaving no inch unkissed. Leonard’s eyes fluttered close every so often at the sensation of her lips on his skin. Though he had certainly pictured what her lips could do when pressed against his he never imagined a moment like this causing the indescribable feeling he was experiencing at that moment. The moment, however pleasant, did finally come to an end as Sara pressed one final kiss to the palm of his hand before looking up at him.

 

“Well?” she asked him.

“Well what?” he asked as he opened his eyes to see her staring at him.

“Did that help with your hand?”

“Oh uh yeah, yeah that did. Um thanks,” he replied trying to regain his composure and play it cool as if he hadn’t just been losing himself in the sensation of her lips on his hand.

“Don’t mention it. But if your hand ever gives you trouble again I want you to come to me okay?” she said giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Yeah of course. Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome,” she said standing to leave.

 

Once he was alone in his room he placed his regenerated hand over his heart clutching the fabric of his shirt as his heart pounded within his chest.

 

“What the hell is happening to me?” he asked himself as he turned his head away from the door Sara had just left through.

 

That was when he came to a frightening realization.

 

“Holy crap I’m in love,” he breathed before a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I’m in love,” he sighed with an even brighter smile as he turned his head back to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
